


All-Nighter

by Agent C (arh581958)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Homework, M/M, Summer reading, Tumblr Prompt, otpprompt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Agent%20C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony may be a genius but not a perfect genius. English. He sucks at English. Bestfriend Steve s here to help!</p>
            </blockquote>





	All-Nighter

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some Stony fluff because CW trailer broke my heart. Got the [prompt]() on tumblr.

His phone rings at an ungodly 3 o'clock in the morning. Steve has to shuffle around, searching under his pillow then his sheets, before he can wrap his fingers around it. His first instinct it to flip it off but he doesn't when he sees the name on the screen: **Tony Stark**.

Tony and he have been best friends for years, starting when they were in freshmen year. Steve wasn't as bulky as he was back then. It'd been an unlikely friendship from the get-go and it's only becoming more complicated now.

See, Steve Rogers was in-love with the eccentric billionaire genius.

"What is it, Tony?" He mumbles into the receiver, voice hoarse from sleep, while he snuggles back under his comforter. It's a cold night and the temperature makes his hot skin shiver.

"English" comes the reply.

"English?" Steve parroted, more confused than ever. What the hell was Tony talking about?

"English." Tony repeats over the line. "The reading assignment for Ms. Paulsen's class. Did you finish it yet?"

 _Yes_ , Steve wants to growl then go back to sleep but he knew Tony wouldn't be calling just to check on his summer reading. "Yes. I finished reading yesterday." a boyish glee on the phone. He imagines Tony fist-bumping the air and can't help but smile. "Why are you asking?"

There's a pause then come a long rumbling whine saying "STEEEEEEEEEEEVE" from the line. "You've got to help me with English. You know how those things bore me. They're just so _hard_. Too many words. I like numbers. I'm a number kinda-guy. Why would she do such a thing to me?" Tony whines a million miles a minutes.

Steve reaches up to massage his groggy eyes. "How many cups of coffee did you have, Tony? And how did you get them past Jarvis?"

"Two" Tony replies innocently.

If Steve could only see him, he would give Tony a look of disapproval but he settled for a sigh given the circumstance. "Two since _when_?" he prodded.

"Two today" Tony confirms sounding like he's been caught red-handed.

Steve takes the phone from his ear and checks his digital clock. "It's only three in the morning, Tony" he says without any spite. "God" he groans, running hand over his face. How could he fall asleep when Tony was on the phone with him? "You haven't slept, have you? How long have you been awake this time?"

A non-committal hum from Tony's side. "Going on thirty-hours. I've been down in the lab all day yesterday working on Dum-E but the dumb thing still can't distinguish one command from the other. I swear, it's easier to train a dog than code that pile of metal and bolts. He almost torched me yesterday! Like big fire, flame, and all that hot white pain. So I got pissed and decided I needed fresh air. Hence, you."

His sleep-addled brain takes a few minutes to register what Tony had said. "What? You mean you're here?" he scrambles up from his bed so fast that his legs get tangled on the sheets. He peaks through his window and, true enough, there's a red-hooded figure just under the tree.

"What the-- Tony? What are you doing here?" He detangles his legs from their cotton-sheet shackles and starts padding down the hour. He carefully avoids making any sounds while he makes his way through the halls.

"I couldn't sleep" Tony confesses.

There's a flutter of something warm and sweet and affectionate in Steve's chest. Tony may have a motor-mouth and more often than not he tends to say things without really thinking about it. Still, it doesn't stop the feeling butterflies that blossom in Steve's gut.

"Come to the back door. I'm letting you in." he says over the phone while simultaneous disengaging the locks. He's unlocking the last one when Tony taps on the glass panel. The boy grins at Steve with straight white teeth and half-lidded eyes.

"Steve!" Tony practically glomps him to the floor like an untamed puppy. He would have succeeded if not for the fifty pounds of muscle and added three inches that Steve gained over the summer. He's momentarily stunned by the obvious physical change. "What in the name of... what happened to you?"

Steve blushes. He's got an arm-full of Tony Stark and he's all-too reluctant to let go. Tony feels amazing in his arms. It's like he was made for Steve or Steve was made for Tony. "Growth spurt" he explains while he re-engages the locks. "Guess those multivitamins finally worked their magic."

Tony doesn't seem to notice him. "Aww, man." the shorter boy coos "You grew hot over the summer. Imma need to beat girls with a stick the day after tomorrow." he says like he's taking notes for his next big project. HIs fingers caress the planes of Steve's newly formed pectorals, down the abs that the blond has been working on all summer, and down to the hem of Steve's shirt.

"Tony, wha---?" Steve squeaks when Tony pull the shirt up to study his body in more detail. He knows it's more of Tony's natural curiosity rather than any sexual intention but that does not stop his pubescent hormonal anatomy from twitching under Tony's ministrations. He backs away, only to find himself pressed against the kitchen counter.

Finger starts stroking up his sides then thumbs circling around his nipples as Tony explores more and more of his body. He shudders. "Steveeeee" Tony says with a whine. "How did you get from runt to super hot in like a month? It's inhumanly possible! The muscle definition isn't even flabby. You're hard like a statue! That idiot coach can't say no to you now."

"Tony..." Steve says shakily. "Get off me."

"But Steve" Tony whines."

He firmly takes hold of Tony's hands and pulls down his shirt. "It's nearly four am, Tony, on the day _before_ school. I just really want to go back to bed and sleep before all the school work makes me too busy to get a decent night's sleep."

"Oh" Tony looks dejected. "I'm sorry. I didn't think... I... I should go." But Steve's not letting go of his wrist.

"Mom won't mind feeing another mouth for breakfast." Steve says quietly. His eyes are lowered and he doesn't meet Tony's eye. There a faint hint of pink on his cheeks. "Let's go back to my room and sleep. Tomorrow, erhm, later, when the sun has properly rise, I'll help you go over the reading material."

Tony blinks one, twice, then his eyes beam in delight. "Really?" he throws his arms over Steve's shoulders one more time. "You're the bestest best friend ever! Score one Tony Stark, summer reading zero. Yeah!"

Steve rolls his eyes to stop himself from smiling like a dork. He tugs Tony's arm and leads the boy up the stairs. It's not the first time that Tony's slept over. His heart pounds like a jackhammer in his chest. It's the first time since he's realized he _like-like_ s Tony, that's the problem.

They reach his room. It's a mess from the earlier shenanigans: the sheets are on the floor, the bedside table is in disarray, and his cell phone charger lays haphazardly thrown on the bed.

"I'm sorry for the---" he's cut off by the sight of Tony stripping his hoodie then his jeans until he was left with a soft-looking tank top and boxers. "Wh--why are you taking off your clothes?!"

Tony settles in beside the wall and snorts. "Chill, Steve. You know that sleeping with you is like sleeping next to a furnace!" He comments laughing. He pats the wide, but still too-narrow, space on Steve's bed. "Up here, squirt, erhm, big guy. Don't think I can call you squirt anymore. You're huge!" he says, laughing some more.

His eyes are drooping and he's got less and less control of his brain-to-mouth filter. It's not that Steve minds, at all. He loves sleep-drowsy Tony. It's the only time when the genius becomes completely unguarded.

"Steveee" Tony whines a few minutes later, cheek mashed onto the pillow as he curls onto his side. He looks more like the fourteen year-old that he really is rather than the High School senior he pretends to be. With advance classes and two-grades above his regular age group, Tony Stark looks very much like a child when he's asleep. "Steeeeve...." He whines like one too.

Steve smiles affectionate, hidden by the shadows where he knows that Tony couldn't see him. He crawls to bed after Tony's third mewl because he can't stand how desperate the younger boy sounds. He lies down on his side, back facing Tony.

Something cold touches the back of his neck. Before he realizes it, Tony's burrowed his cold face into his hair, wrapped arms around his torso, and thrown a leg over his hip. He's made Steve into a life-size organic pillow.

"Warm" he whimpers happily while nuzzling Steve's nape.

"Good night, Tony"

"Go'mornin' St'eve" Tony mumbles back.

Steve spends the rest of the early morning recounting their reading assignment in his head. So that, come proper light, he could retell the story to Tony with as much detail as possible and watch at those Aubergine eyes light-up with joy.

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspire me!](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/submit)


End file.
